


The Stars Will Fade

by summerdownturn



Series: The Dream Isn't Over Yet [3]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alpha!Tyler, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dark fic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omega!Josh, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 19:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9510251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdownturn/pseuds/summerdownturn
Summary: Josh walks back to the hotel room alone, not thinking that may not be the best idea.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks as always to marsakat who helped me edit this since my brain was mush.  
> PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU'RE TRIGGERED BY RAPE. This is a serious issue and I don't want anyone to get hurt from something I wrote.
> 
> Also thanks for the prompt tumblr anon!
> 
> This was the prompt:  
> Hai! LOVE, seriously LOVE your story 'Sleep In The Heat' on Archive of our Own. I mean, it took me FOREVER to find a good story based in the omegaverse. so I wanted to suggest a prompt? If that's cool with you and all :) so I was thinking something like, Josh get's attacked by a (super?) prideful alpha during his heat (like the start so he wasn't prepared or something) and then is almost done when Tyler comes. except this would lead to him getting (really) possessive and losing his head. :)

Josh could feel it coming, but just like everything else that was important in his life, he pushed it to the back of his mind. He was used to spending heats alone before he met Tyler. Now that the Alpha found out he was an Omega, Tyler offered to help every once in a while. Josh initially declined, but soon was calling Tyler up at the apex of his heat, begging him to come over. Ever since that, they’ve been a thing. Well, a thing that Josh again didn’t discuss or think about, ignoring it like he was trying to ignore how his skin flushed and stomach cramped. He could ignore it enough to spend an evening out with his friends.

However, others couldn’t seem to ignore it as his scent changed throughout the night, making comments that ‘maybe Josh should get back to his hotel’, though he dissuaded their attempts to accompany him. It was a ten-minute walk, no big deal. He was staying there for privacy, for some time away from his parents while he searched for his own apartment, Tyler in the room next door. 

He wasn’t alone walking through the cold streets; other people were still passing by since it was still relatively early, Josh felt safe. Safe enough to not look behind him, or to even glance up from his phone as he entered the hotel building. He crossed the lobby, took a single glance at the long line for the elevator, and headed for the stairs. The sweat on his brow was just starting to drip, Josh felt winded from just a few flights of stairs. His heat was coming quicker than expected.

He was relatively uneasy as he exited the stairway, and walked briskly down the long hallway towards his room, but he shook it off as the embarrassment of the slick starting to drip down his leg. Finally, at his door, Josh took the key from his pocket, slid it into the lock, and twisted the knob.  Suddenly, a rough hand covered his mouth and another shoved him through the doorway. He heard the door close with a thud behind him, scrambling up on his hands and knees to try to stand, but a kick knocked him back down.

“Stay in your place, Omega bitch,” A rough voice chuckled, and Josh groaned in pain before going still. His mind was racing and he vaguely thought about calling for help, but then he scented the other man in the room. An Alpha. His Omega side keened at the thought of an Alpha being so close to him in heat, but his rational brain screamed in alarm. This Alpha was a complete stranger, one that was holding Josh captive in his own room.

Josh decided to open his mouth in protest, when the Alpha interrupted again. “If you so much as make a sound,” Josh heard a metallic sliding noise, the _shink_ of a blade, “I’ll just have to cut that pretty little tongue out.” The Omega shivered at the threat and the cold touch of the blade on the back of his neck. He held back a whimper, and the blade was replaced by a rough hand lifting him off of the ground and shoving him towards the bed.

Josh fell just short of the bed, twisting around to face his attacker but cowered against the side of the bed in fear, too terrified to make a sound. He suddenly wished Tyler was there with him, to comfort or protect him. He needed his friend there with him. But he also didn’t want Tyler to get hurt.

Josh could feel beads of sweat fall from his temple as his heat furthered, triggered by the Alpha in the room. He pleaded at the man with his eyes. _Please. Don’t._

But the Alpha just strode closer, posturing to the Omega. He was muscular and tall, and the very definition of a knothead; entitled Alphas that thought all Omegas were just breeders and a hole to fuck. The Alpha walked towards Josh as if he owned the place and all the things in it, including the Omega.

“Here’s how this is gunna go,” the Alpha leaned down with a smirk, knife still in hand, an ever-present threat. “You’re not gunna say a word, I’m going to fuck that Omega cunt of yours, like you need, and then leave, like none of this ever happened. Got it?” The Alpha leaned in closer, face suddenly serious as he pressed the blade closer to Josh’s neck.

Josh hesitated to answer, because, no, he did not want that, he didn’t want any of that to happen. But the blade made a slice into his collarbone, and Josh hissed in pain, trying to back further into the side of the mattress.

“Understood?” The Alpha asked again, jaw clenched. Josh nodded hastily, eyes wide in fear. He started to protest when the Alpha grabbed him by his shirt and stood up, but thankfully it came out as more of a yelp than anything intelligible. Josh’s shirt was ripped off of him and he was thrown onto the bed, trying to back up to the headboard but strong hands stopped him. The hand with the knife caressed down his tattooed arm, and Josh wanted to be sick.

“I never thought I would be one for Omegas with tattoos,” the Alpha huffed, his hand trailing down Josh’s arm to his hip. Roughly, he grabbed the waistband of Josh’s jeans, tearing the fly open and pulling them off of his legs. Josh wasn’t going to go down without fighting though, despite his inner Omega telling him to submit. He kicked his legs and managed to kick the Alpha in the jaw. But his satisfaction only lasted a moment before the Alpha growled in anger and held him still by the throat, shuffling so his legs were in between Josh’s. 

Josh struggled to swallow as he was choked, his hands flying up to try to loosen the hold on his neck, but the Alpha was too strong.

“That wasn’t very smart, bitch.” The knife dug into his collarbone again, and Josh yelled in pain, thrashing around and then stilling when it made the pain worse. Tears filled his eyes, but Josh wouldn’t allow himself to cry. So he bit his lip and bared it.

Once the Alpha declared he was calm enough, he pulled back, Josh letting in a much-needed breath, before he was being flipped over and pressed down into the mattress again. Josh panicked and fought against the hand between his shoulders holding him down, his hands coming up to grip the sheets and try to push up, but the hand kept him down. As another hand palmed his ass, Josh blushed and closed his eyes in embarrassment, biting down on his hip harder. It took a moment to realize that the Alpha must have put the knife down, and he struggled to look for it, but it was nowhere he could see.

Josh whined and thrashed his head back down as fingers pushed at his slicked hole.

The Alpha laughed, “So wet for me, huh, bitch? You’ll be lucky for me to fill you with pups, maybe that’ll put you in your place.” Josh tried not to whimper at the thought, or when heard the undoing of a belt behind him. Internally he was still panicking, wondering where the knife was, wondering where Tyler was, how he could escape this situation. But as his hands were forced up towards the headboard, a belt securing them in place, he struggled to move and the tears came flowing. 

“S-stop,” he hiccupped into his arm, whether to himself or the Alpha he didn’t know. There was a stinging sensation as the Alpha slapped his ass, Josh jumping with a yelp, before his head was being forced up by a hand in his hair.

“Thought I told you to shut it?” The Alpha grunted as he worked his other hand down his pants. Josh’s body was unintentially submitting to the Alpha, tilting his head for a better view at his neck, ass presenting up to a potential Alpha mate, but his mouth was saying otherwise.

“Stop,” he said more solidly, “Fuck off, get off me, just go, stop, please,” Josh begged, voice hoarse from crying and neglect, but the Alpha just laughed and adjusted himself so his dick was pressing against Josh’s ass. Josh grew frantic, “No! no, no, please stop, please, Tyler!” He shouted, the hand in his hair gripping tighter as the Alpha pushed into him, Josh choking off a moan and a scream at the same time.

The Alpha was moving quick, and the heat beneath Josh’s skin subsided a little, and Josh’s head was clear and taking in every movement and sound the Alpha behind him was making. And then Josh heard it, the slam of a door from the room next to his. Tyler’s room.

Josh started to panic. He didn’t want Tyler to see what was happening to him, but he didn’t want what was happening in the first place.

There was a knock on the door.

“Josh? You okay?”

Immediately there was a hand across his mouth as he tried to yell out.

“I’m gunna come in, okay?” Thank god he gave Tyler that keycard. But then the Alpha was pulling back, and Josh panicked as he thought of the knife, of Tyler getting hurt.

“No!” 

They waited for a moment as the door stopped, just an inch open. The Alpha stood in the middle of the room, unsure of who he should be focused on. There was a beat, and then Tyler spoke. 

“Is there an Alpha in there with you?” Another beat while Tyler scented the air again. He must’ve smelled Josh’s heat or his panic, because then the door was swung open, and there stood a very pissed Tyler. He took in the scene before him, Josh tied down on the bed, eyes wide and watering, the Alpha in the middle of the room holding a knife, and then Tyler was charging at the Alpha with a growl. 

“Get the fuck away from him!” The knife thankfully clattered to the floor as Tyler ran into the Alpha that was nearly twice his size. Josh remembered all the times and jokes about Tyler not being able to fight or punch someone, but Tyler proved himself wrong as he landed a punch straight to the Alpha’s nose, breaking it. His second punch was stopped, both Alphas’ eyes red with fury, sharp canines gnashing in the air, until Tyler managed to clamp down his teeth onto the other Alpha’s forearm. The Alpha yelled before throwing Tyler across the room, but with his Alpha reflexes, Tyler stayed on his feet, ready to attack again.

It was then they both saw the knife, and Tyler ran into the Alpha’s side again as he tried to pick it up. He struggled to bring the Alpha down now that he wasn’t taken by surprise, but he managed to claw his way onto the Alpha’s back, fingernails scratching at the Alpha’s face before he brought the Alpha down to the floor again. Tyler took the opportunity to pull the Alpha’s head to the side, exposing his neck, and bite down with teeth as the other Alpha howled in pain.

When Tyler let go, his face was even more bloody, the liquid running down his chin and neck. The Alpha below him knocked him off and to the side, clutching his neck before running off out of the room, foregoing his knife.

Tyler stared, blinking and breathing wildly at the door where the Alpha had run out, before he remembered, “Josh!”

Tyler clambered up and onto the bed, undoing the belt from Josh’s bruised wrists, pulling Josh into his chest as the Omega sobbed and clutched onto Tyler.

“Thank you,” Josh sniffled, slowly pulling his pants up with one hand as the other wouldn’t leave his grip on Tyler’s shirt. 

“Don’t,” Tyler started with wide, teary eyes. “Don’t thank me. Just, c’mon. Let’s just get you to the hospital.”

Tyler wouldn’t leave his side as he pulled on a new shirt, or when they waited to be seen at the hospital, or when the nurses and doctor looked at Josh’s injuries and examined him, or when the police were called and took samples and pictures from both Josh and Tyler. He didn’t leave his side in the shower, where the water was more red than clear. Or when they both held each other in Tyler’s bed, both refusing to go to sleep. He didn’t leave his side when Josh was shaking from his heat, it being too late to stop it with suppressants. Tyler just held Josh as he shook, or cried, or moaned from grinding his erection against Tyler’s hip.

It was a month before Josh could be apart from Tyler, being more comfortable on the schedule of touring than not. Three weeks before Josh got that look of joy in his eyes again as he laughed at an inside joke. Two months before Josh confronted Tyler. 

“Thank you,” Josh’s eyes held all the emotions and unsaid words that Tyler needed to be able to say,

“Of course.” Because now they were both forgiving themselves, focusing their blame on fucked up Alphas instead of what could have been done, what they could’ve done differently. They had each other, and that was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna prompt me, my tumblr name is summerdownturn  
> (Yes I'm still working on the actual abo fic, it's just nice to take a break)


End file.
